defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Defenders
The Hall of Defenders :To Those who walked before us ::You made us what we are :To Those who come after us ::Let us give as good as we got. The Hall was established as Tribute to those who made a difference. To the players who had gone beyond the call of duty, to the players who made the guild who we are, a wall of memory to those who made a difference and those we have lost along the way Those deemed worthy by their Peers were honoured with a lightsaber placed in the Hall with their name in the style of their liking. With the closure of SWG ion 2011, the Guild moved to SWTOR online. No ability to place sabers like SWG were allowed, the Hall of Defenders continued regardless The Originals The First Four added from 2006/2007 From the Defenders of Peace Era Everitt Cage The Original Defender Dlek Krego One of the founding members of the Guild, a wise man who taught many and created many great experiences for the guild to enjoy DeBelem The Legendary DeBelem, known for going out of his way to help people. Always a friendly face, and really someone who made the guild as a whole a better place. Domiaq Moonlighter Apprentice of DeBelem, never shy of stating his opinion and great story teller who organised many events and activities which were enjoyed by all involved. 2008 The Force Academy Era Fysik Enwhysee One of the new guard of members who made the guild a great place shortly after the change up. Always able to form groups to help those or need Vez Velastrum Another of the New guard, worked along side Fysik helping those who needed it time and time again Simko Starcrusher The master of Collections, Simko is another long serving guild member always offering his support, always there when help is asked for. Nimaig Another long serving Member, kind enough to get a website and forum up and running. Often a wise voice of reason, who always enjoyed making the guild a fun place 2009 Lamendra Bluestar Apprentice to Primoridius and Master to Quigin. Well known for her helpfulness and dedication to her apprentices in her time, a well received member of the guild who took it upon her self to make it a great experience for those she came across. A game changer Primordius A Player who survived the NGE as a Jedi. Known for coming and going but always helpful. Taking up the duty of training those who needed it when their first Master was unable to. Loola One of the long serving members, made hundreds of sets of armours, grinding sets of collection items and always been able to find the time to help those in need. 2010 Vosraeba Lightstar One of the members who arrived around the time of the Change, and now one of the current long serving members. Always there to provide the healing back up when everyone needed, always there to provide the advice and group slots when people needed. Stegroni Folchar It difficult times, they were known for being able to be counted on to get things done, still passing on their knowledge, and working to make the guild a better place. Tanathalas Lover of Space and always keen to take a group up in the official guild Gunboat - The Narmle 2011 Quigin A selfless Member who often gave back to the community, always willing to help and lead. Marah Iafew Legendary decorator and Story Teller, a humble and helpful person who always had time to help those in need Idux One time Apprentice, and long serving Master. Facebook admin, and council member. Bobla Blah Mayor of Mystic Lake, long serving member and dedicated Mon Cal Jedi, always up to pvp and help with Heroics. 2012 The Defender Program Era Graxul Starweaver Highly knowledgiable crafter, always on and always able to help. The pocket healer for many guild adventures Taladrim A true servant and experienced gamer who was always up to help and lead guild activities. 2013 Hashva The Guild Mother in SWTOR, always up to help others, a leader in pvp and healer in Raid teams, always an asset Stivius Long serving and respected Member on the forefront of our EU based players, always made the guild a fun environment 2014 Roseetta Stone A raid leader known for his dedication to raid mechanics and posting DPS videos to help guildies Queshoto An Old head, and always up to assist on any of his many alts for what the guild needed at the time. Helped sort the website out. 2015 Donkor Long serving member, Master and councilor. Dedicated, helpful and always a voice of reason and truth. Pippa Website guru, always able to lend her expertise to get our site working. 2016 Loola Long Serving Member, once found wandering lost on Tattooine with no idea what to do, ended up being a dedicated and knowledgable leader Draigon Raid leader, Raid Organiser and All around Raid Guru 2017 J'ack The go to Medic for many Years, always there when you need, earnt the respect of many. Railnrush A dedicated and Long serving Member, always joking around and wanting to be involved in everything. 2018 Rhuled Posthumously awarded a saber in his honour, so that his memory will always be carried on The Lost A saber placed in honour of those Defenders who never made it home, who influenced us in various ways over the years, but their names are records are lost through time. Category:Guild Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:The Old Republic